08 October 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-10-08 ; Comments *After the jingle ('You know, I think there's gonna be more than one unpleasant surprise before we're done'), Peel adds: 'Do you know, I have a feeling that there is.' *Peel plays the Tim Rose track after noticing a newspaper article that referred to the singer-songwriter's recent death but the DJ isn't sure how Rose died. JP says he had spoken to Rose on the phone within the previous year and also bumped into him briefly at the BBC (when he had looked "as fit as a flea"). Peel remembers Rose being very sociable and friendly when they met at the recording of an early Top Gear session (JP interviewed Rose for the 01 October 1967 show). Sessions *Dawn Parade, #1. Recorded 2002-09-11. 'Some Desperate Beat' available on Impeccable (Repeat/Big Badger) Tracklisting *Terrashima: 'Losing My Grip (7 inch)' (Blast First) :(JP: 'D'you know something? I just love that little guitar riff that runs through most of that.') *Nostalgia 77: 'Brother (7 inch)' (Tru Thought) *Dawn Parade: 'Some Desperate Beat' (Peel Session) *DJ/rupture: '14 (LP-Minesweeper Suite)' (Tigerbeat6) *Flaming Stars: 'A Little Bit Like You (7 inch)' (Vinyl Japan) *And None Of Them Knew They Were Robots: 'Pinned Down & Under Fire (LP-Liebestod)' (In At The Deep End) *Plaid: 'Mfaus (EP-P-Brane)' (Warp) :(JP, reading listener's email: '"On another note, Liz Kershaw played a song by the Leyton Buzzards from one of your sessions on her R6 show: shockingly good, what happened to them? Did they released anything?" Well they did release quite a few singles, I think, and I don't remember that there was an LP. I had a quick look in what we all laughingly call my files over the weekend, and I couldn't find an LP in there, but this was a tune of theirs which we used to play to death when it was around in 1979.') As John later discovers, there was indeed a compilation LP, Jellied Eels To Record Deals. *Leyton Buzzards: 'Saturday Night (Beneath The Plastic Palm Trees) (7 inch)' (Chrysalis) *Rukkus: 'Big Fly (12 inch)' (No U Turn) :(JP: 'Our Flossie's at university...she won't be listening to her dad, I suspect.') *Dawn Parade: 'Strung Out On Nowhere' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'There was a time when I used to ban the words 'rock'n'roll' from this programme, but I'm feeling benign, so I'll let it pass.') *Orchestra Semi Amor: 'Amina (7 inch)' (Bana Moja) *Anorak: 'Don't Cry, Tweedle (7 inch)' (Static Caravan) *Dave Clarke: 'The Wolf (12 inch)' (Skint) :(JP burps on air) *Datsuns: 'The Terrible Power (7 inch-B side of Sitin' Pretty)' (Hellsquad) *Llwybr Llaethog: 'Fflio Mynd (LP-Anomie-ville)' (Sain) *Some Girls: 'Up To Our Hips (EP-Rains)' (Deathwish) *Dawn Parade: 'The Dark Stuff' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Every once in a while, when I'm at home pottering about putting programmes together, which I have to admit is something I enjoy doing enormously, and which takes up far more time than it really should, 'cos I keep changing things obviously, a record springs into my head, and I hum along and think to myself, actually, I bet some of the younger listeners may never have heard this track, and I think, I must play it in the next possible programme, so that's what I'm about to do now.') *Bobby 'Blue' Bland: 'I Pity The Fool (LP-Two Steps from the Blues)' (Duke) *People Like Us: 'Millenium Dome (CD-Recyclopaedia Britannica)' (Mess Media) *Cat On Form: 'Everything Has A History (EP-A Butterfly Kiss The Tar Of A Thousand Births)' (Vacuous Pop) *Tim Rose: 'Morning Dew (LP-Tim Rose)' (CBS) *Tarwater: 'Be Late (LP-Dwellers on the Threshold)' (Kitty-Yo) *Prince Far I: 'Stop the War (7 inch)' (Wambesi) *Hunchies: '10,000 Miles (LP-Yes. No. Shut It.)' (In The Red) *Dawn Parade: 'Moonbathers' (Peel Session) *Jay.B: 'Blue 59 (12 inch)' (Bulletproof) :(John recalls Elton John's pub piano session) *Fleshies: 'I Just Took The Most Punk Rock Shit Of My Life (7 inch)' (Molasses Manifesto) *3 Stages of Pain: 'Invention V (LP-Now That's What I Call Terror 19)' (Terrorizer) File ;Name *1) Peel Show 8 Oct 2002 *2) Peel 2002-10-08_1 & 2 *3) John_Peel_20021008.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:59:32 *2) 01:05:00, 01:04:58 *3) 02:00:30 ;Other *1) 80 kbps, from RA: cuts out during last track. *2) 160 kbps in two files: starts with the end of a previous programme. *3) 128 kbps. Many thanks to B! ;Available *1) Torrent: John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *2) Direct download: Part 1, Part 2 (A Peel A Day) *3) John Peel 2002-06 ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared